Hoshi No Kyoku, Battle Royal
by Katheliina
Summary: "Bien le bonjour, Agence Hoshi No Kyoku, vous avez été un certain nombre à être choisis pour une séjour de 3 jours dans une île du pacifique, félicitations à vous ! Un jet privé vous attendra le 3 mai Et à votre arriver, plus de détail vous seront donné à votre arrivé sur l'île, Nous espérons que vous répondrez à notre offre. Cordialement, XX" La folie s'abat, il est trop tard.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour mes amours  
Miki desu~  
Yosh, voilà donc le tout premier chapitre de HnK Battle Royal,(Ou HnK BT, mais on dirait qu'on parle en code.) j'espère qu'il vous plaira.  
Je tiens à vous préciser que les morts, c'est pas pour tout de suite, ça prendra quelques chapitres, histoire de faire bien apparaître tout les personnages. Et comme ça, personne ne se plaindra d'être mort trop tôt !  
Je vous rappelle que vos caractères ne seront pas toujours respectés, pour le bien de la fiction ! Et puis maintenant, vous êtes désormais des marionnettes entre mes mains ! BOUHAHAHAHAHAHA... Erm.

Rappel.

_Disclaimer__: L'histoire de base n'est pas de moi, mais de Koshun Takami, l'auteur du livre __Battle Royal__, je ne fais que reprendre son idée en la modifiant. UA_  
_Rated__: M pour violence, morts, sang, vocabulaire non approprié aux enfants de moins de 12ans. _  
_Genre__: Death fic,Angst._  
-

Chapitre 1.  
Point de Vue: Miki

-Bon, tout le monde est prêt ?

C'est avec un "Oui!" en coeur et enthousiaste que nous répondons à Noeru. L'impatience est à son comble, nous avons tous hâte de partir sur l'île !

-Dans ce cas, on y va !

Ma valise en main, je suis les autres en direction du jet, qui est déja là en train de nous attendre. J'ai un peu peur, je dois l'avouer... Malgré l'excitation de partir qui m'envahit de plus en plus, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être stressée... C'est ma première fois en avion, enfin bon ! Ce n'est pas comme si je partais toute seule, tout le monde est là, et puis, au pire, je peux toujours dormir ! Oui, ce serait une bonne idée, étant donné que j'ai fait une nuit blanche à cause de ma nervosité.

Je regarde tout le monde et, en en voyant certains, je me doute très vite que je n'ai pas du être la seule à ne pas avoir dormi ! Par contre, si c'est pour la même raison que moi ou une autre plus... Intime ? Je n'en sais rien ! Et puis de toute façon, on ne parle pas de ça pour le moment !  
Nous arrivons devant le jet et chacun notre tour nous entrons à l'intérieur.

-Putain ! S'exclame Kido, c'est un palace volant !  
-T'as déja vu un palace volant toi ? Demande Atsuko.  
-Nan.  
-Bon bah, c'est pas logique ce que tu dis.  
-Je t'emmerde.  
-Moi de même.  
-Et sur ces merveilleux mots, intervient Nightingale, merci d'avancer !

Et c'est ce qu'elles firent sans plus de cérémonie. Je n'avais rien dis, mais je n'en pensais pas moins que Kido, cet avion a trop la classe bordel !  
Bref, je me dépêche d'aller m'asseoir entre Yuii et Hinako, histoire de passer le temps en parlant de yaoi. Je remarque que Kingu' s'est mis en face de nous, je sens qu'il va être ravi d'entendre notre conversation ! J'en ris déjà... Le pauvre !

-Miki, tu me fais peur à rire toute seule en me regardant, me dit le concerné.  
-Je sais, je sais !  
-Mikkun ! Pourquoi tu ris ?

Mon mini fou rire reprend de plus belle. Oh, Yuii, que j'aime tes questions !

-Je pensais juste à un passage d'une fiction GrimmIchi que j'ai lu hier, avant d'aller me coucher !  
-Ah ? Dis tout à Yuyu !  
-A Hinako aussiiiiiiiiiiii !  
-Miki, j'te déteste.  
-Moi aussi je t'aime Kingu !

Je ris encore une fois, ah, qu'il s'annonce bien ce voyage ! J'entends Kingu pousser un soupir d'exaspération, tandis que moi, je me met à raconter la fameuse fiction de mon cher couple préféré. Car GrimmIchi tue tout.  
Quelques instants plus tard, tout le monde est installé, prêt et attend le décolage, impatient.  
Moi, j'ai fini de raconter l'histoire, je me cale alors mieux sur mon siège et ferme doucement les yeux. Je me mets à repenser à quand toute cette effervescence a débuté.

Flash back, 1 mois avant.

_-Anaa! On a des trucs à régler pour le HnKChorus !_  
_-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ?_  
_-On a pas encore trouvé quoi faire pour les tenues de Hello ! How are you ? _  
_-Et on a trouver quoi faire comme pv ?_  
_-Ca, c'est réglé, c'est juste les tenues qui manquent._  
_-Hinako n'as pas d'idées ?_  
_-Bah si, mais tout ce qu'elle veut c'est qu'on porte des robes roses à froufous, je te jure Anaa, si jamais son idée est acceptée, je brûle ma robe !_

_Anaa rit à ma remarque, sachant parfaitement mon aversion pour le rose. Ah, c'est si dûr d'être l'une des seules à ne pas supporter cette couleur qui me tue les yeux, peu importe sous quel aspect elle apparait ! Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arrête de rire et réflechit. A quoi ? Je suis pas dans sa tête nom de dieu ! Bref, c'est ainsi qu'elle se mit à sourire, un sourire qui ne me plaisait mais alors pas du tout. _

_-Son idée n'est pas si mal._  
_-Tu te fous de moi ?_  
_-Non !_  
_-Tu veux ma mort alors ?_  
_-Mais nooooooon ! Laisse moi parler ! Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée, mais sauf que les robes, ce serait une couleur différente pour chacune !_  
_-...JE VEUX DU BLEU !_  
_-J'm'en doutais !_  
_-Héhé ! _  
_-Donc c'est ok ? _  
_-...Anaaaaaaa..._  
_-Oui ?_  
_-C'est vraiment obligé pour les froufrous ?___

Une nouvelle fois, Anaa explosa de rire, en même temps, ma tête de chien battu devait être assez... Drôle à voir. Non mais sérieusement, moi, dans une robe à froufrous ? Ce genre de chose ne va qu'à Hinako, Yuii ou encore Momo ! Mais moi... Jamais.  
_Bon, après avoir échangé quelques idées avec Anaa pour les autres chorus, je repars voir Yuii et Hinako qui m'attendaient, et je leur explique ce qui a donc été dit et nous nous étions mises au travail. On prenait toujours énormément de temps pour les chorus, car j'étais fière que Noeru ait accepté ma demande, à savoir que HnKChorus deviennent un groupe de l'agence. Depuis, on s'y mettait encore plus à fond qu'avant ! Et puis de temps en temps, nous avions de l'aide des autres artistes, bref, la bonne ambiance !  
Un peu plus tard, nous venions de finir les croquis de chacune des tenues, enfin.. Yuii a plutôt fait les croquis.. En tout cas, on en était contentes ! On s'était décidées pour un petit haut blanc à manches bouffantes, avec un ruban sur le col, et par dessus, une robe sans manches, avec une jupe ample, chacune d'une couleur différente. Afin d'ajouter un peu d'originalité, on a rajouté quelques petits rubans un peu partout, de tailles différentes, ainsi qu'un autre plus large dans le dos, au niveau de la ceinture. Puis, pour les accessoires : une coiffe assez simple, ressemblant à un petit haut de forme, des chaussettes hautes blanches avec de la dentelle en haut et des chaussures noires à semelle compensées.  
__Et voilà, aussi simple que ça!  
__Notre travail fini, nous allions prendre notre pause, quand Noeru arriva en trombe dans notre salle, sourire aux lèvres._

-BONJOUR !  
-Bonjour Nono ! Lui dit-on en choeur.  
_-J'ai une grande nouvelle a vous annoncé !  
-Ah bon ? C'est quoi ?!, demanda Hinako  
-Vous le saurez bientôt ! Pour le moment, suivez moi !_

C'est ainsi qu'avec notre curiosité, nous avions suivi Noeru. Je me demandais ce qu'elle nous voulait, allait t'elle annoncé un prochain concert ? Un single avec tout Hoshi no Kyoku ? Une collaboration ? Une récompense ? Mon imagination vagabonder pendant qu'elle était en train de récupérer d'autre personne dans toute l'agence. C'est ainsi qu'Anaa, Kim, Kido, Atsuko, Mitsuki, Kiwa, Kingu, Hinako, Mima, Kaede, Nightingale, Mei, Yuii, Gweniie, Riina, Tato, Momo, Aiiri et moi même se retrouvèrent assis dans la salle de sport devant une fondatrice ayant du mal à garder son calme. Alors qu'un silence régnait dans la salle, Aiiri, en ayant marre le stoppa.

-Bon, pourquoi tu nous as fais venir ?!  
-Nous partons en voyage !  
-EH ? Fût notre réponse en coeur.  
-T'es sérieuse là Nono ?! Demanda Tato.  
-Bien sur !  
-Tu as décidée ça d'un coup ?!, Questionna Gweniie  
-C'est pas moi qui ai décidée ça !  
-C'est qui alors ? Je comprends pas vraiment là ! S'exclama Riina.  
-J'aimerais bien mais vous arrêtez pas de me harceler de question !  
-Gomen gomen, dans ce cas on se tait et on t'écoute. Finit par dire Momo.  
-Merci ! Alors, aujourd'hui, en lisant comme d'habitude le courrier de l'agence, j'ai vue une lettre qui sortait de l'ordinaire, et quand je l'ai lue, ça disait que notre agence, du moins, vous présents ici ainsi que moi avaient étés choisis pour un séjour de trois jours dans une île du pacifique ! Nous partons le 3 mai ! Alors, c'est génial non ?  
-Et c'est tout ? Je veux dire, il n'y avait rien d'autre dans la lettre ? Interrogea Mitsuki.  
-Si, j'ai eu d'autre informations, mais ce n'est pas important pour vous, je m'occupe de ça !

La surprise total. Personne ne s'attendait à ça ! Mais nous étions heureuse, un voyage dans une île ! _Tous ensemble... Ah, nous avions hâte d'y être ! Enfin, je pense, en tout cas moi, tout ce que j'espérait, c'était de vite arriver à ce jour ! J'étais totalement emballer par l'idée de passer 3 jours __en compagnie de mes ami(e)s, ne pensant qu'à s'amuser, se reposer et passer des journées géniales ! Il n'y avait rien à redire, j'étais sure que tout le monde était désormais impatient, rien qu'à sentir l'euphorie du moment.__  
__Flash Back,fin._

-Miki-chan ! Miki-chan !  
-Hein ? Quoi ? Qui m'appelle ? Ah, oui, Mei-Chii ?  
-On va bientôt arriver !  
-Déja ? J'ai dormi si longtemps que ça ? Lui demandais-je en m'étirant.  
-Oui ! Tout le long !  
-Je vois...

Je regardais autour de moi. Je n'étais pas la seule à m'être endormie apparemment ! Kiwa, Night et Mitsuki avaient aussi rejoint les bras de morphée. _  
_Mes yeux se fixèrent sur Mei,à côté de Kingu, elle avait l'air enjouée ! En même temps, ça ne me surprend pas, elle est arrivée il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça dans l'agence, alors quelques temps après partir avec nous pour faire un voyage... Elle devait surement être contente ! Enfin.. Je suppose. J'espère... Oh bref ! Elle doit l'être ! Car sinon.. Bah.. Elle serait pas venue.. C'est logique non ?_  
_Erm, faut que j'arrête de m'éparpiller. _  
_Bon, où j'en étais...? Ah oui, Mei qui arrive à l'agence. Dés son arrivée, elle a vite su se créer des liens avec des personnes, moi y compris, on c'est trouver tellement de point commun que ça en ai devenue flippant ! Mais on en ris bien en tout cas. _  
_

"_Bonjour, ici le commandant, merci d'être monter à bord de notre avion, nous vous annonçons que nous allons attérir, merci de bien vouloir attacher vos ceinture pour l'attérissage, en espérant que vous avez passer un bon voyage ! Merci de votre attention."_

Après ce message, nous nous sommes donc attacher, réveillant celles qui dormait et avons attendu calmement, pour une fois. Je n'ai pas encore regarder dehors à quoi ressemblait l'île, voulant me garder la surprise jusqu'à la fin, mais plus on approche, plus j'en ai envie...C'est insoutenable cette curiosité !  
Enfin, je sens que nous attérissons, l'avion commence doucement à s'arrêter, plus au bout d'un moment, il ne bouge plus. La porte s'ouvre, on se détache et on prend nos valises. tous recommence de nouveau à parler, je ne dis rien, préférant imaginer ce qui nous attend quand on sera sortie !  
Et enfin ce moment arrive.  
Je sors, la lumière me fait mal aux yeux sur le coup, et quand cela passe, j'écarquille mes yeux, l'endroit est tout simplement magnifique.  
C'est une grande île, à perte de vue on ne voit que des arbres, de toute tailles, de toute sortes, d'un vert foncé comme on en voit plus maintenant on entend aussi les bruits de la mer, l'odeur venant nous titillait les narines, on l'imagine sans la voir turquoise, et tellement transparente quand on s'en approche qu'on pourrait voir les poissons nager...  
Tous émerveillait, on commence à marcher, regardant de partout, n'y croyant pas, pensant qu'on est en pleine rêve.  
Soudain, je remarque quelque chose.

-Dites, c'est normal tout ces piliers qui entoure l'île ? On ne peut pas voir la mer !

Je sors, la lumière me fait mal aux yeux sur le coup, et quand cela passe, j'écarquille mes yeux, l'endroit est tout simplement magnifique.  
C'est une grande île, à perte de vue on ne voit que des arbres, de toute tailles, de toute sortes, d'un vert foncé comme on en voit plus maintenant on entend aussi les bruits de la mer, l'odeur venant nous titillait les narines, on l'imagine sans la voir turquoise, et tellement transparente quand on s'en approche qu'on pourrait voir les poissons nager...  
Tous émerveillait, on commence à marcher, regardant de partout, n'y croyant pas, pensant qu'on est en pleine rêve.  
Soudain, je remarque quelque chose.

-Dites, c'est normal tout ces piliers qui entoure l'île ? On ne peut pas voir la mer !  
-Il y a sûrement un endroit ou on pourra passer pour aller à la mer, ne t'inquiète pas !, me rassure Kaede.  
-Oui.. Probablement !

A quoi je pensais, sérieusement ? Kaede avait raison, et puis nous étions près du terminal, alors ce qui aurait été bizarre c'est qu'il n'y ai justement rien ! Je soupire. Je me fais vraiment des peurs pour rien moi.  
Nous continuons de marcher, ou ? Aucune idée, tout le monde suit Noeru qui à l'air de savoir ou allait, c'est alors qu'une voix s'élève dans l'île.

"_Bienvenue, agence Hoshi no Kyoku, je suis ravi de voir que vous avez accepter notre offre ! Pour finaliser quelque détail de votre séjour, une de mes secrétaires vous attend un peu plus loin et vous conduira dans une salle ou nous pourrons... Tranquillement parler ! Je vous attendr là-bas, merci de m'avoir écouter !"_

Mima a raison, quand j'ai entendue la voix, j'ai un peu sursauter, et puis... Même sa façon de parler faisait flipper ! Je regarde un peu partout, vers les arbres et autre, d'où ça provenait cette voix d'ailleurs ? Je ne vois aucun haut parleur ou autre... Oulah, je dois vraiment arrêter les séries policières moi, je commence à devenir folle moi ! Ils doivent bien être quelque part, caché, c'est pas un problème de pas les voir.  
Au loin, on aperçoit une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année, avec une jupe serrer, un tailleur, une veste et une cravate, ça doit être la secrétaire, on se met alors à approcher d'elle. La jeune femme nous accueille avec un sourire commercial que nous lui rendons, puis elle commence à parler.

-Bonjour, vous devez être ceux de l'agence Hoshi No Kyoku, je suis la secrétaire envoyé pour venir vous chercher, je vous prierez de me suivre s'il vous plait.  
-D'accord, répond Noeru, merci de nous accueillir !

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle se met en route et nous la suivons, tout le monde continue de parler, encore peu réveiller, je ne parle pas, enfin, je ne parlais pas, car Kim vient vers moi et commence la discussion.

-Ca ne va pas Miki ?  
-Mh ? Si si, tout va bien ! Juste un peu fatiguée, mais je dormirais ce soir héhé !  
-Ah ok, tant mieux alors ! C'est vraiment incroyable comme endroit pas vrai ?  
-Oui, j'en reviens pas qu'on y soit réellement, j'ai l'impression de rêver éveillé !  
-Je comprends ! Moi j'ai l'impression que je vais bientôt tomber dans les pommes si mon excitation ne se calme pas rapidement !

Nous rions toute les deux, puis, la secrétaire s'arrête devant un grand local, ça doit être la salle ou notre hôte nous attend. Ah, et dire qu'après ça on va pouvoir se la couler douce !  
Elle nous fait signe d'entrer et la, c'est la surprise. Il fait sombre à l'intérieur, juste une lumière pour éclairer ce bâtiment, au bout de la salle se trouve un bureau et une chaise vide. Tout le monde se tait, reste interdit, le doute se met en place. Mais où nous sommes ?

"_Bienvenue, merci d'avoir accepter de jouer à Battle Royal, mesdemoiselles et monsieur !"_

Battle royal ? C'est quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette embrouille ? Mon coeur se sert.

_Qu'avons nous fait ?_

Fin du 1er chapitre ! Ecris en une semaine, j'ai trop du mal à y croire, je suis fière de moi !  
J'espère que vous avez appréciée la lecture, n'hésitez pas à me donnez vos avis, vos critiques ect...

_Remerciements à:_  
Kingu et Nyaa, pour avoir corriger mon chapitre.  
Et vous, qui avez lu jusqu'à la fin ce chapitre


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour mes amours

Miki desu & _NYANYA AUSSHIIII_

Et oui, voilà ENFIN le chapitre 2 de HnK Battle Royal ! _PATI PATIII!_ Après une longue attente, _ouais trèèèèès longue hein u_u_ j'espère que vous allez prendre plaisir à lire cette fiction. _Tu veux qu'on prenne plaisir à se voir crever? ._. OUAI !_

Par ailleurs, cette fiction aura peut-être prochainement un temps de sortie plus rapide, étant donné que je vais en faire une collaboration avec Nyaa ! _C'est moiiiiii *^*_

Nous vous souhaitons donc une bonne lecture, et aussi.. _*roulement de tambouuuur*_

_Le jeu commence dés maintenant~_

_Rappel._

_Disclaimer__: L'histoire de base n'est pas de moi, mais de Koshun Takami, l'auteur du livre __Battle Royal__, je ne fais que reprendre son idée en la modifiant. UA_

_Rated__: M pour violence, morts, sang, vocabulaire non approprié aux enfants de moins de 12ans._

_Genre__: Death fic,Angst.  
-_

_Chapitre 2_

_Point de vue: Aiiri_

Je sentis la rage monter en moi, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : foutre une bonne raclée à ce connard qui nous avait amenés ici ! Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'on se soit faits avoir comme des débutants ! Comment avait on fait pour ne rien voir venir ?! Je ne voulais pas y croire.. Il n'y a même pas un jour, nous étions en train de rire, de programmer notre séjour qui aurait du être merveilleux.

_Je vais faire un meurtre, je le sens. _

-A-pyon.. Tu dois aller prendre ton sac..

Je sortis de mon état second en entendant mon surnom, et levais la tête en direction de la voix ; c'était Hinako qui venait de me parler. On pouvait lire la peur sur son visage, et elle tenait son sac à bout de bras, comme pour l'éloigner le plus possible d'elle. Un rapide regard autour de moi me fit remarquer que tous les autres avaient plus ou moins la même expression d'effroi, et c'était légitime ; on venait quand même de nous annoncer que nous allions devoir nous **entretuer.**

_Flash back, 1h30 plus tôt._

"_Bienvenue, merci d'avoir accepter de jouer à Battle Royal, mesdemoiselles et monsieur !"_

_La surprise ne se fit pas attendre dans le groupe, de quoi il parlait ce type ?! C'était quoi cette histoire de Battle Royal encore ?! On allait devoir faire quoi bon sang ?! J'le sentais pas du tout là! Je serrais les poings, puis tentais de me calmer en attendant la suite ; après tout, je n'avais pas d'autre choix._

_L'effet de surprise passé, Noeru reprit la parole. _

_- Je... Excusez-moi ? Battle Royal ? De quoi vous parlez ? Il n'y avait pas mention de cela dans la lettre.. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?_

_- C'est tout simplement un jeu, dans le but de former une nation saine de corps et d'esprit, en éradiquant tout élément perturbateur pour ce projet !_

_- En éradiquant ?! Vous allez nous tuer ?! Fit Kido._

_- Oh non, JE ne vais pas vous tuer... VOUS allez le faire._

_- Pardon ? J'ai pas tout compris là, vous croyez VRAIMENT qu'on va se tuer ?! Rien ne nous y oblige ! Cria Atsuko._

_- Effectivement, j'ai oublié un léger détail. Aly, si vous voulez bien apporter les colliers, je vous prie !_

_Sur ces mots, l'hôtesse qui nous avait accueillis tout à l'heure arriva, grand sourire, avec une boite et la déposa sur une table située devant nous, puis l'ouvrit. Ainsi, devant nos yeux, nous pouvions voir une vingtaine de collier noir, avec un simple bouton de couleur rouge devant. _

_- Mesdemoiselles et monsieur, mettez ces colliers je vous prie. Annonça-t-elle.  
- Eeeeh, non j'suis pas d'accord! La couleur va pas avec celle de ma robe, s'offusqua Hinako. _

_La dénommée Aly eut un sourire en coin et fit un léger signe de la main, qui fit arriver une dizaine d'hommes armés de pistolets. Nous eûmes toutes un mouvement de recul lorsqu'ils braquèrent les canons sur nous._

- Je réitère ma demande. Mettez ces colliers si vous ne voulez pas mourir avant le début du jeu. Ce serait dommage, n'est-ce pas?

_- Enfoirés ! Allez vous faire voir ! Hurlais-je alors._

_- Aiiri, stop, s'il te plait.._

_Je sentis la peur dans la voix de ma meilleure amie, et ce fut donc à contre-coeur que je me calmais. Après une brève hésitation, on finit par aller chercher chacune notre tour un de ces colliers, et peu de temps après, ils fûrent tous attachés autour de notre cou. Derrière nous, les hommes baissèrent leurs armes._

_- Je pensais qu'il s'agissait juste d'une légende.. _

_La voix de Miki m'avait faite sortir de mes pensées, et tout le monde se tourna vers elle._

_- J'comprends pas... T'es au courant de quelque chose Pokkyun ? Lui demanda Kaede._

_- Pas exactement.. En fait.. J'en avais déjà entendu parler, des rumeurs qui courraient par ci par là, des légendes que certaines de mes amies me racontaient... Mais je n'aurais jamais cru que.._

_- Magnifique ! Coupa soudainement l'homme, donc, j'en conclus que je n'aurais pas à donner d'explications ?_

_- Je sais juste en quoi ça consiste, malheureusement, rien de plus._

_- Eh bien, ce sera déjà un début !_

_-... Battle Royal c'est.. Une sorte d'épreuve.. Dans laquelle les.. "participants" doivent survivre et s'entretuer, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une seule personne en vie. Normalement.. Ca concernait des classes d'école, "la classe de l'espoir mondial"._

_- L'Etat est au courant ?! Questionna Kim._

_- C'est eux qui l'organisent.. Alors oui. Je n'en sais pas plus._

_- Et les colliers? C'est quoi le rapport? Demanda Mei.  
- Ca, j'en ai aucune idée...  
- Bon, eh bien, Aly va vous expliquer! Dit le vieil homme._

_Nous nous retournâmes tous d'un coup vers la jeune femme, qui n'avait pas quitté sa place derrière la table._

_- C'est très simple, les colliers vont nous servir à suivre les mouvements de chacune et chacun d'entre vous, grâce au système de géolocalisation, vous écouter grâce au micro et vérifier votre pouls pour savoir votre état de santé. Il ne craint ni l'eau, ni les chocs électriques ou autre. Par ailleurs, vous ne pouvez pas l'enlever, en l'arrachant ou autre, car ce collier est munis d'un système d'autodestruction par explosion. Il se mettra aussi en route si vous allez dans une zone qui n'est pas permise._

_Des exclamations choquées parcoururent tout notre petit groupe. On était condamnés à crever à cause de ce putain de jeu?! Bordel, pourquoi avait on accepté de venir ici ?! J'ai pas envie de crever, et encore moins de tuer mes ami(e)s ! _

_- Tout me semble dit... Ah non, une dernière chose! Battle Royal durera 3 jours, si, à la fin du temps imparti, il reste plus d'une personne vivante, les colliers s'auto-détruiront. Sur ce, suivez Aly qui va vous accompagner, afin que vous puissiez récupérer des sacs, avec tout ce qu'il vous faudra à l'intérieur, ainsi que le réglement. Pensez bien à le lire! Sur ce, bon jeu._

_Flash Back, fin_

Toutes ces informations résonnaient dans ma tête, j'avais du mal à tout digérer.. Devoir se tuer.. Allait-on vraiment en arriver à la ?

Je repris mes esprits et allais chercher mon sac. La femme nous avait expliqué qu'il y aurait de quoi manger, boire, une boussole, une carte, une lampe torche, le règlement et enfin une arme pour se défendre..

Je repris ma place, puis attendit que tout le monde fasse de même. Mon regard se posa sur Miki. Je pensais à ce qu'elle savait dessus, je me demandais pourquoi elle ne nous en avait jamais parlé, pour une occasion ou autre, même pour se faire peur.. Jamais rien dessus. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de trouver ça bizarre... Merde, si j'commençais déjà à douter de mes amis, ça allait pas le faire! Ce jeu était en train de me rendre folle alors qu'il n'avait pas encore commencé... Aly prit la parole :

- Bien, maintenant que chacune a ses affaires, vous pouvez y aller! Mais, reprit-elle en voyant que nous commencions à nous lever, vous allez partir chacun votre tour, à quinze minutes d'intervalle. Et je déconseille à ceux qui partent de rester devant le bâtiment, car il y a des hommes chargés de vous tuer si vous restez au même endroit!  
- Vous voulez dire qu'on va devoir partir seuls dans cette île déserte? s'enquit Kingu.

- C'est exactement ça! D'ailleurs c'est vous qui allez y aller en premier, Mr. Maeda. Ah, un dernier conseil, n'oubliez pas de faire attention aux changements de zones, bien qu'elles soient toutes permises pour l'instant. Bien, vous, continua Aly en pointant un des gorilles armés du doigt, accompagnez le à la sortie.

Kingu partit alors, sans avoir d'autre choix. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit dans la salle, pas même un chuchotement. Petit à petit, tout le monde partit, puis, ce fut mon tour. Il restait encore Kim, Anaa, Mei, Mima, Nightingale et Mitsuki dans la salle. Je me levai puis leur fit un rapide signe de la main, et, accompagnée des deux molosses, je me retrouvai dans la fôret.

Je marchais longtemps et finit par m'arrêter dans une zone qui me semblait tranquille pour le moment, puis, posant mon sac par terre, je l'ouvris pour voir le contenu exact.

La première chose que je vis fut mon arme: Une hache. Elle était d'ailleurs plutôt grande, d'où la taille du sac, avec une sorte de lanière pour que je la mette dans le dos, ce que je fis sans plus tarder. Il y avait ensuite du pain, et deux bouteilles d'eau.. On allait devoir survivre 3 jours avec juste ça ?! Il allait falloir que je m'organise pour tenir dans ce cas là. Ensuite, il y avait le réglement, que je m'empressai de lire.

Après avoir terminé ma lecture, je soupirai et me mit à réfléchir. Alors.. On allait vraiment se combattre... Se tuer.. Nous qui étions si proches voilà que nous allions devenir des ennemi(e)s, j'avais tellement du mal à y croire...

Ne voulant pas y penser plus longtemps, je regarda autour de moi, et je vis une pancarte accrochée sur une arbre avec inscrite dessus la zone où je me trouvais: Zone 3F. Je pris alors ma carte et ma boussole, prenant d'abord conscience de ma position, puis, je commencait à regarder par là où j'allais me diriger. Dans quelle zone se trouvaient les autres ? Est-ce que j'allais les rencontrer soudainement ? Comment j'allais réagir ? Bon sang, tellement de questions dans ma tête ! J'avais l'impression qu'elle allait exploser ! Je déteste ça ! Bordel..

Je soupirai, puis me remis en marche, faisant attention à bien tout ranger dans le sac sans rien oublier.

Je marchais depuis un bon bout de temps, quand soudainement une voix s'éleva dans les arbres, je reconnu sans trop de difficultés la voix du vieux.

"_Bien, je vous annonce que tout les participants sont désormais prêts et dans le jeu, si vous avez lu le règlement comme convenu, vous saurez que toute les 6h je vous ferais le compte-rendu des morts et des zones ! Sur ce, bonne chance !"_

J'avais une furieuse envie de frapper ce type de toute mes forces.. Si il se retrouvait devant moi je saurais comment ma hache me servirait ! Je vais lui couper la tête en deux à cet enfoiré !

Bon sang, il ne fallait pas que je perde mon calme maintenant.. Je décidai de continuer ma découverte du terrain, en faisant attention à suivre la carte. Je ne devais pas me perdre, vu mon sens de l'orientation je pourrais pas me retrouver après.. Le terrain était grand histoire de compliquer la tâche !

- Et merde.. J'en ai déjà ma claque ! Depuis combien de temps je marche ?!  
- Depuis quand tu parles toute seule, Aiiri ?

Je me retournai immédiatement en entendant la voix derrière mon dos. Y avait personne derrière moi avant pourtant, j'en étais sûre... Je me détendis en voyant que ce n'était que Noeru, puis une pensée me traversa l'esprit ; elle aussi possédait une arme, non ? Et si elle voulait me tuer ? Après tout, c'était le but de ce jeu non ?! Un rapide coup d'oeil me fit remarquer qu'elle tenait effectivement un sabre dans sa main. Elle ne l'aurait pas sorti pour rien ! Paniquée, je pris ma hâche à la hâte et la mit devant moi pour me défendre.

- Nono... Tu veux vraiment que l'on se batte?  
- On a pas trop le choix, non?

J'acquiesçai, puis me remit en garde. Me battre contre Noeru.. J'engageai le combat, maniant aussi difficilement mon arme que ma meilleure amie en face avec la sienne. Je ne savais plus si je me rendais compte de ce que nous étions en train de faire, faisant rencontrer nos lames à plusieurs reprises, esquivant le coup de l'une, encaissant le coup de l'autre.. Lorsque ma première blessure vint sur mon bras et que le sang coula, je vis Nono soudainement s'arrêter, et se mettre à trembler. Oubliant la condition dans laquelle nous étions, je m'inquiétais pour la réaction de mon amie.

- Ca ne va pas ?!

- Je.. Aiiri.. Je ne peux pas ! Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi ! Ni contre personne d'autre !

- Nono...

- Je ne veux pas continuer, c'est à cause de moi si vous êtes ici.. Je ne peux pas vous tuer. C'est.. Trop horrible..

Je ne savais plus quoi dire, quoi faire. La voir dans cet état me faisait mal.. Nous ne pouvions définitivement pas oublier toutes ces années passées ensemble d'un seul coup, et nous combattre comme si la haine nous habitait. Non. Impossible. Soudain, j'eus une idée.

- Nono.. Ecoute moi, on va faire une équipe. Toutes les deux.

- Quoi ? Mais.. C'est possible ?!

- Que ça le soit ou non, j'en ai rien à faire. Je ne te laisserais pas comme ça.

- Aiiri.. Mais ensuite ? A la fin ? Si il reste que nous deux ?!

- Et bien tout simplement nous nous battrons, et pour de bon. Mais là, le jeu vient de commencer, et je ne vais pas te laisser dans cet état sous prétexte que nous sommes supposées être ennemies !

- Tu as raison..

- Il va falloir dépasser nos limites, et peu importe ce qu'il adviendra, le but est de survivre le plus longtemps possible ! Et si faire équipe nous permet de réussir, ça me convient.

- Oui.

Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres. Je n'avais pu faire autrement que de l'aider à surmonter cela. Mais maintenant, j'étais aussi gonflée à bloc.

Je sais que les débuts de combat vont être durs, mais je veux survivre, et je sais que je ne vais pas être la seule à penser ça. Alors.. C'est parti.

_Je n'aurais plus aucune hésitation._


End file.
